I slept with my Best friend
by jraeder26
Summary: Betty wakes up int morning with a head ache and Daniel laying next to her. What happened and why is she not as mad as she thought she would be?
1. Chapter 1

Betty woke up with the worst headache ever and to top it off she could not recognize her surroundings. She heard a groan next to her and looked over and she panicked. Daniel was laying there with no t- shirt on. Betty looked underneath the sheet her question was answered. She was as naked as the day she was born so was Daniel.

"Oh my God!" "Daniel wake up!" She forceful said as she shoved him a bit to wake him up.

" Betty leave me alone, I am trying…" "Betty, what.. Oh God!" Daniel sat up straight and realized what a bad idea that was as he grabbed his head in pain.

"Just so you know we did sleep together last night." "Were both naked as the day we were born." Betty let out as she looked at Daniel. Daniel groaned this time for the fact that he slept with his assistant/best friend and he does not remember one thing about it.

"Well isn't that just great!" Daniel angrily said as he stared at Betty. " I sleep with my best friend and I can not remember a damn thing!" Betty looked at him confused he was more upset that he could not remember what happened than he was having sex with her.

"Wait your not upset that we.." Betty blushed as she thought about what they did as slight flashes of what happened last night started to come back.

Flashback

_Betty sat at the bar next to Mode as she drowned her sorrows of Henry leaving to go Tucson to be with His baby. It had been a wonderful and exciting five months with Henry. He fulfilled all her fantasies that she dreamed of and to top it off he was amazing lover. But Betty thought it was best for them to break things off when he was in Tucson. She really wished she did not break up with him because right now she really needed him._

_Daniel came in and bellied up to the bar just like Betty. He was through trying to prove to everyone that he knew what he was doing when it came to Mode magazine. The one person who believed in him was also sitting at the bar sipping on what looked like a peach margarita and tears coming down her face. He knew Henry left yesterday and Betty was taking their breakup hard. He put a hand on her shoulder as he saw her let out a frustrated cry._

"_Betty everything is going to be ok." Daniel assured her as he rubbed her back._

" _No, it will never be ok Daniel!" She raised her voice slightly" The one person I gave my whole heart to I let him go." She said softly as more tears came down her face._

"_Betty, you said that what Henry and you had was just temporary until he left for Tucson anyway." " Remember you knew you were going to get your heart broken no matter what." " You said it would be worth it." "Wasn't it worth all this pain your going through now." Daniel let out frustrated that Betty did not just let Henry go when he had her bury all the stuff she had collected when they did things together._

"_It was worth it Daniel because I got to experience the things I never got to experience with Walter." "Walter never loved me the way Henry did." "Walter never made me smile as big as I did with Henry." "I could never regret the time I did get with Henry because it made me the person I am today." Betty explained with the sparkle back in her chocolate brown eyes._

"_Betty, you are the person you are today because you have such a big heart and so much love for everyone." " You have had that since the first day you showed up at Mode." "You just did not realize it until Henry pointed it out to you." "You have given Henry some many chances Betty it blows me away." 'I have never gotten that many chances from a woman in my life." "You fall in love with Henry and you guys flirted for awhile than his ex- girlfriend shows up and he decides to try to make it work with her. Than he breaks up with her to be with you, than Charlie finds out she pregnant. He goes off to be with her breaking your heart in the process. Than he comes back and he finds out that Charlie cheated on him and the baby might not really be his…" Daniel was babbling about things Betty did not need to recap._

"_Daniel you do not have to recap everything that happened between Henry and I…" "I know what happened remember it happened to me." She said annoyed as she looked into his blue eyes. She saw something that she never thought she would see in Daniel's eyes pain and pure hatred not for her but for someone else._

" _Why did you show up here Daniel?" Betty asked concerned._

"_I give up Betty." " I am tried of pretending that I can be Editor and Chief of a magazine that Willamina obviously wants more than me." "Maybe I should try and find my own job for a change and do something else." Daniel said with a little sadness in his voice._

"_Do you really believe that Daniel?" " Because I certainly do not, you deserve that job more than Willamina or anyone else." "You have come a long way since your first day at Mode and I see that you can do this job with your eyes closed and your hands tied behind your back." Betty encouraged as she turned back to the bartender to get another peach margarita. _

"_Thanks Betty, I knew I could count on you to make me feel better." Daniel said with a smile as he too order another scotch on the rocks._

_After they both had more than enough acholcol in their system they both had loosened up. Betty had taken off her jacket and her eyes had that glazed over look to them. Daniel also had his jacket off and he was leaning against Betty as she was still seated. They had gotten a little touchy feely as they talked about anything and everything. Daniel hand rested comfortably on Betty s shoulder as it lightly danced along her neckline. Betty loved the feeling of Daniel's hand touching her. She knew if she was sober this probably would have never happen. But than again she really did not care to think right know. Daniel loved the feel of Betty's smooth skin along his fingers. He did not know if it was the acholcol or was his senses on overdrive because all he wanted to do was feel the rest of her skin against his hands._

" _Daniel you're hands feel great against my skin." Betty let out softly as she looked into Daniel eyes._

"_Betty come home with me tonight." " I will be a perfect gentleman." He softly said as he leaned in closer their lips were a half an inch away from touching._

"_I do not want you to be a gentleman." "I will come home with you as long as you do not stop touching …me." She whispered just so he could hear as her lips pressed into his._

End of flashback.

"No, I am not upset that we had sex last night." "You're my best friend Betty and I am glad it happened with you and not some strange woman I brought home." He stated as he looked at her. She looked beautiful laying there as she was biting her bottom lip listening intently at him.

"I remember what happened last night Daniel." " I wanted this just as much as you did." Betty exclaimed as she propped her head up with her hand. Daniel leaned closer to her as he too propped his head up with his hand.

"I wish I could remember last night with you Betty." Daniel said ashamed that he could not remember one thing until Betty's hand lightly touched his stomach as she let her fingers dance along his skin.

"I will help you remember Daniel." Betty seductively let out as she kissed his lips and proceeded to love him the way he loved her last night.

_A/N I really love Betty and Henry but I just can not help myself when it comes to Betty and Daniel. I am going to continue this story so this is just the first chapter._


	2. Chapter 2

Daniel woke up in the middle of the afternoon and stared at Betty. She looked so peaceful laying there on her stomach. He loved how her hair was fanned out on the pillow and her beautiful face was looking right at him. The one thing he noticed the most was her back that was not cover by the sheet. Her back was as soft as it looked and her ivory skin was so gorgeous. His fingers lightly danced down her spine as he watched her sleep. Betty let out a sigh and moved closer to Daniel as he continued to rub her back. Daniel leaned down and kissed her shoulder than her lips. Daniel started to get up and go make some breakfast when he felt Betty's arm come around and grab his waist.

"Where are you going?" Betty asked with a sleep fill voice.

"I was going to make us breakfast because I am hungry after this morning." Daniel said with a smile as he started to pull up his boxer briefs over his nice behind.

"No… stay in bed with me." Betty whined. Daniel chuckled lightly. He had never seen this side of Betty before and he really like it.

"You know as tempting as that is Ms. Suarez…" Daniel was about to say until he noticed Betty switch positions on the bed so a little bit of her leg was showing out of the sheet. Daniel gulped as he took one look at her nice leg. Daniel never really noticed how truly nice Betty's legs were until this morning when he learned about every inch of her body. He had to say her legs were his favorite thing on her body, well maybe he like all of her body.

"And I mean very tempting.. Will you put that leg away please.. You making this very hard for me and I am very hungry." Daniel pouted as he sat on the bed and helped Betty cover up her body so he could leave the room without attacking her again for the fourth time.

"Ok.. I will cover myself up if you promise to make breakfast naked." Betty teased as she looked at Daniel's ocean blue eyes.

"I don't know if I want to do that." "Will you come to breakfast naked if I make breakfast naked." Daniel teased back as he looked into her chocolate brown eyes.

"Maybe, I mean you are the one that is covering me up.. So I do not know.." Betty let out as she leaned in and kissed Daniel's neck.

"I am… only.. God that feels good… covering you up… Jesus Betty your killing me here… because you are so sexy.." Daniel managed to get out.

"You really think I am sexy." Betty asked as she stopped kissing Daniel and became very serious. Not even Henry called her sexy. Betty bit her bottom lip as she looked up at Daniel with innocence in her eyes.

"Of course I do." Daniel said as he kissed her lips. "You are very sexy." He repeated. Than he got to thinking about how Betty probably never heard those words out of Walter or Henry's mouth. He felt kind of angry that neither one of them found her that way. He knew both of them had to of seen her naked at least once or twice.

"You have never been told that you were sexy before have you?" Daniel questioned a little angry.

"Nope, not once by Walter and the only thing Henry ever said about me that closely resembled sexy was that I was cute… Ok that does not resemble sexy." Betty let out as she stuck up bottom lip out as a tear came down her face.

"I guess your right I gave my heart and soul to both of them and neither one really truly loved me like I deserved." Betty cried as more tears streamed down her face. Daniel wrapped his arms around her.

"Betty please do not cry. I did not tell you, you were sexy to make you cry." "I was just stating the truth." Daniel announced as he wiped the tears of her face with his thumb. Betty smiled at him.

"Thank you Daniel for making feel beautiful for a change." "I am not used to that." "My sister was always the one who got all the attention from the guys." "I was always her geeky sister." Betty said as she put her head down.

"Daniel lifted her chin up gently with his hand." "I never want to hear you say you are geeky again." "You are far from ever being geeky." Daniel exclaimed sternly.

" God, I being so pathetic, go make breakfast. I will be out in just a minute." Betty let out as she smiled at Daniel.

"Ok. eggs, bacon, toast, and some strawberries sound good." Daniel asked as he finished getting dressed.

"Sounds great." Betty said as she too put on Daniels dress shirt that he was wearing last night. Betty watched as Daniel left the room and she smiled to herself was it possible to fall in love so quickly after breaking up with someone or was this just lust after great sex.

Daniel walked into the kitchen and sat down on one of the stools. His heart was beating unusually fast and his palms were sweaty. Was he falling in love with Betty or was it just the amazing sex he just had with her that was doing this. He really did not know but he really like this feeling he had.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After breakfast with Daniel Betty decided she needed to go home so she could get a few things done before Monday morning. Daniel dropped her off at her house in Queens. He gave her quick kiss and told he call her later. Betty thought that spending the next two nights away from Daniel will help her sort out her feelings. Betty walked into her house and was immediately interrogated by her dad and Hilda.

"Where have you been all night and this afternoon mija." Ignacio let out confused this was not like Betty not to call or come home all night like this.

"I was with Daniel all night dad." Betty said as she blushed bright red at the things they did. Normally Betty would have felt really dirty after spending the night with a man. That's how she felt with Walter and Henry, even though she loved Henry. But with Daniel she did not feel that way.

Hilda noticed the blush and knew that maybe this was a conversation for Her and Betty to have alone. "Hey dad, why don't I have this conversation with Betty and you take Justin out to lunch or something." Hilda said as she looked over at Betty who mouthed thank you to her.

"Ok mija, next time call if you have to work all night." Her dad said as he kissed Betty on the forehead. Betty turned even more red as she thought about what her dad said "_Oh, I was working alright but not like he thinks I was." _She thought Betty giggled nervously as she looked at Hilda. Hilda knew right away that something happened and by the look on Betty's face she enjoyed it. When Ignacio and Justin left Hilda started to ask Betty questions.

"So , did you enjoy your night with Daniel at work." Hilda asked as she notice Betty whole body turned five shades of red.

"Are you going to tell me what happened or do I have to guess?" Hilda questioned

"I had sex with Daniel." Betty whispered Hilda not fully hearing what she said goes

"What!" "I had sex with Daniel." Betty said a little louder. Hilda heard it this time but was still shocked so she asked again.

"I'm sorry did you just say you had sex with Daniel." Hilda asked as she smiled at her little sister as Betty put the pillow on the couch over face.

"Oh yah.. Three times, once last night, and twice this morning." Betty said through the pillow.

"Is he any good." Hilda asked curiously as she sat down on the couch next to Betty who removed the cushion from her face

"Oh he's good alright.." Betty announced as she blushed for the fourth time since she arrived home.

"Wow Betty, how do you feel right now?" Hilda asked

"Great, fully loved and than some.." "But I think I am just feeling this way because we had great sex." "I do not know if I am feeling this way because I am falling in love with him."

Betty said confused.

"It is natural to feel that way." Hilda explained to Betty.

" I am going to think about this all weekend and than maybe I will know what I am truly feeling. If Betty was honest with herself she would definitely say she was falling in love with Daniel. Especially since he treated like a princess this morning.

Daniel was having this same battle in his head as he arrived back home. He started to pick up the kitchen and all he could think about and smell was Betty. He even made his bed but he did not wash his sheets because he wanted to still smell the vanilla that she wore on her skin. Who was he kidding he loved her it was that simple. He had sex with lots of woman and never once did he feel this incredible not even with Sofia.

"Shit, I am totally one hundred percent in love with Betty!


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N I was going to wait to write this chapter another time but with all the reviews I got I just had to update one more chapter._

Betty laid awake the night before work and thought about her night with Daniel. She wondered how he was going to treat her at work now that they slept together. She hoped he would still treat her the same because honestly she did not want people thinking she was getting special treatment. She really did not want people knowing about what happened because personally it was nobody's but hers and Daniels business. She was having a hard time sleeping just thinking about Daniel and how much she loved him. She wondered how he felt. She came to this conclusion last night when Hilda and her went to dinner after their shopping trip.

Betty bought a new dress that she was going to wear tomorrow when she showed up to work. It was a black simple dress with small white polka dots on it. The dress even showed just enough of her legs that Daniel liked and just enough cleavage as a bonus. She bought cute open toed heels that elongated her legs and got a pedicure with red toe nail polish. Hilda even found some cute earrings and a necklace to go with it. The dress looked incredible on Betty and she was happy that she bought it. She usually hated shopping but this time she had a blast. She realized if she was going to all this trouble to look great for one guy than she had to be in love. Betty finally went to sleep at twelve o clock knowing that she would have to get up early to do her hair and makeup.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Six o clock came early in the Suarez house as Betty got up and started to get in the shower. Once she was finished she thought she would do her make up. Hilda walked and noticed Betty trying to get herself ready and shook her head.

"You do not have clue what you are doing do you?" Hilda asked. Staring at Betty.

"Not one idea!" Betty said as she put the mascara down. Hilda pointed to the toilet to have Betty sit down on it. Hilda began by putting a little bit of powder on Betty's already sun kissed face. She did not cover her freckles to much but just enough. Hilda was always a bit jealous of Betty looking so much like their mom but she knew that Betty never really rubbed in Hilda's face. Than she put some light eyeliner on her and mascara to accent her chocolate brown eyes. Betty had put her contacts in this morning so she could show off her eyes. Hilda than put a pretty red color of lip stick on her.

"Ok, all finished!" Hilda exclaimed as she had Betty look in the mirror. Betty could not believe how beautiful she really was without her glasses.

"Can you help me with my hair too." Betty asked "Sure." Hilda said as she smiled at Betty.

Once they were done Betty went into her bedroom and put her new dress on and shoes so she would be ready for work early. Her hair looked great pulled back with a black head band. Her hair was curled with pretty ringlets that settled just above her breast line.

"So how do I look." Betty asked Hilda.

"Hot! Daniel is not going to know what hit him when he sees you." Hilda complimented.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daniel decided to be early for work so he could see Betty before everyone got to work. He felt giddy all weekend and he could not wait to see her. After he realized that he was in love with her he decided he needed to take her on a real date. He wanted to treat her like a princess since she deserved to be treated that way. Betty deserved a nice dinner at a beautiful restaurant, massages at the spa of her choice, weekends away to the destination she prefers, and to be made loved to every night the right way.

Daniel could not wait to see Betty's smiling face and those beautiful brown eyes staring at him. He knew though that he was going to have to treat her just like he always did just because he would not want people thinking she was like every other one of his assistants. That is why he wanted to show up early and give her a proper kiss before all the other workers come.

Daniel walked into the Meade building and noticed Betty was waiting for the elevator except he noticed she was wearing a new dress and she was showing off the amazing legs of hers. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arm around her waist. It was a good thing Betty recognized his cologne or Daniel would have gotten slugged right in the gut.

"I do not know if I want every other male in our office to be checking out those beautiful legs of yours Ms. Suarez." Daniel whispered in her ear.

"Well they are really for your eyes to see anyways." "That is why I bought this dress and decided not to wear any tights." Betty let out as her and Daniel enter the elevator. Betty turned around to face Daniel

"Why Mr. Meade you are here rather early." Betty said laced with seduction. Daniel was having a hard time not pressing her up against the elevator and kissing her senseless.

"I was just coming in early to check to see if my assistant was doing her job correctly." Daniel teased as he backed her against the wall of the elevator.

"Is your assistant a good assistant." Betty teased back as she noticed the game he was playing.

"Oh she is real good… At her job of course." Daniel said suggestively. Betty blushed at his comment as Daniel leaned in and kissed her lips like he had been dying to since he saw her earlier. She looked so good in that dress. Betty let her hands wrap around his neck and play with the back of his hair as her tongue explore his mouth. The ding of the elevator interrupted their moment and they moved away from each other quickly. Daniel and Betty exited the elevator on their floor smiling at one another. Daniel did not want to stop touching her but he made a promise that he would treat just like he always did until they were alone or she said otherwise. Before people arrived Daniel had Betty come into his office so he could have a moment alone with her.

"Betty, I just wanted to tell you that the other night was amazing and I want to take you out on a real date like you deserve." Daniel said as he grabbed Betty's hand.

"I would love to go out on a date with you." "That would be wonderful." "But I just want to be alone with you so even if that means a date here or there or just spending time with you at your house or my house that is fine with me." Betty explained as leaned into him to kiss him again. Right before he kissed her again he pressed his forehead to her and licked his lips.

"I do not know if I can act like nothing has changed between us today." Daniel let out as he kissed her lips lightly.

"We have to Daniel just for a little while, I do not want people treating me like I am one of your other assistants that you slept with." Betty said as she knew that is how people would see her when she was not like the other girls. She loved Daniel and was not using him for sex and his money.

"Betty no one would treat you that way." "I will not stand for it." "I care about you a lot more than I did for any other assistant I had." "Anyways your not just my assistant you're my Best friend." Daniel said as he kissed her lips than her nose.

"By the way this dress is very hot on you." He complimented as he walked over to his desk.

"Thanks I went on a shopping spree with Hilda yesterday." She said as she walked over and sat in the chair in front of his desk.

"I think it is going to be really hard not to pull you in my office when ever I want to." Daniel teased as he looked at the flesh that was exposed on her chest.

"How about at lunch time we go out to lunch than you could touch me all you want."

Betty let out as she too did not know how she was going to function without touching Daniel.

"Sounds like a great plan!" Daniel agreed as he noticed people starting to arrive at work.

"I guess our time alone is up." Daniel said annoyed as he looked at Betty.

"Oh, well do you want me to get you a bagel and coffee." Betty asked

"Yah and check to see if my lunch appointment tomorrow is still at 12:00." He said as he noticed Amanda walk up to Betty's desk.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ten o clock rolled by fairly early and Betty still had two more hours before she was going to have lunch with Daniel. Her phone rang and she picked it up.

"Mode Magazine this is Betty Suarez." She answered.

"I love the way you answer the phone." Daniel said as he chuckled at her annoyed expression.

"You are suppose to be working." She let out as she looked at him . He had taking off his suit jacket and looked very good. His muscles were rippling through his shirt.

"Well you look very cute sitting out there I can not help but be distracted by you." He said smiling at her.

"Could you put your jacket back on please.." "You look to good with out it on." Betty explained softly.

"I see I am not the only one that is distracted." Daniel teased as he looked up at Betty and noticed she was biting on her pen nervously and she looked incredibly sexy sitting there.

"So can we go get lunch yet?" Daniel asked as he could not wait to touch her. Mostly he just wanted to kiss her.

" Give me thirty more minutes than we can go to lunch." Betty said as she winked at Daniel. He laughed knowing she wanted him just as much as he wanted her. That Thirty minutes was going to be torture.


	4. Chapter 4

Betty finished typing the email she had to send out to everyone at Mode about the meeting they were going to have with Fabia about a new spread she was doing for a new beauty line. She looked at her watch and it was two minutes before her lunch date or you could call it brunch with Daniel. Betty really wasn't that hungry she just wanted to be alone for more than five minutes to get her hands on Daniel. She was even thinking _about fully groping him. _

"_Jeez Betty get your mind completely out of the gutter." _She blushed. She giggled slightly as Daniel walked out of his office looking very anxious to get to lunch. He had that mischievous look on his face as he walked up to her desk.

"Are you ready for that business lunch we planned?" He asked as he winked at her when he saw Marc walk up to her desk.

"Yep, I was just about to go in and remind you." She played along not wanting Marc to gossip around the office about what was going on with them.

"Ok, I am already!" She said as Daniel and Her walked to the elevator. Daniel placed a hand on her lower back. Something he always did when he was walking with her in the office. Once they were in the elevator and the door was closed Daniel leaned in and put a small yet desperate kiss on her lips.

"I have wanted to do that since you left my office this morning." Daniel announced as he leaned in again and kissed her as he backed her against the wall of the elevator. Betty grabbed the opening of his coat as she pressed her body completely to him. Daniel groaned inwardly at the feel of her body pressed against him.

The elevator dinged and Betty and Daniel pulled apart quickly before anyone saw them. Both had to smooth their clothes and hair as the exited the elevator. They made it to the town car and climbed inside.

"So where are we going to lunch Daniel?" Betty asked as Daniel scooter closer and whispered in her ear.

"How about my condo!" He had that unbelievably sexy smirk on his face and Betty inwardly groaned. "_God help me." She thought. _

"As tempting as that is we have only one hour for lunch before we need to be back for the meeting with Fabia." Betty reminded him. Daniel pouted as Betty squashed that idea completely by being his practical, responsible, and loyal assistant.

"Well how about that diner just south of here, it is very good and no one will bother us." Daniel suggested as he stared down at her at her brown eyes.

"That's sounds nice and Daniel do not get me wrong I want to be able to go back to condo but we just do not have time today maybe Wednesday since our schedule is pretty open." Betty explained as she leaned in and whispered seductively. "_Because God knows I want to real bad." _

" Tony can you take us back to my condo please." Daniel said with urgency. The driver made a u-turn. Daniel looked at Betty to see the not to please look on her face.

"Daniel we do not have time for this." "We will be late." Betty exclaimed. Really she was not that upset because in all honesty she knew Daniel and her could have sex and than be ready to go back to the office and be prepared for the meeting. They have been worse time crunches than this.

"I swear Betty we will make this as quick as possible and be back before the meeting." Daniel pleaded as he looked at Betty. Betty could not resist those Baby blues staring at her.

"Ok.." Betty whispered as she kissed his lips.

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Daniel and Betty made it into his apartment without fully attacking each other. Once the door was closed Betty could not hold back any longer she pounced on him helping remove his suit jacket. Daniel helped her remove the cute black sweater she was wearing as he kissed her neck. He backed completely up until her legs hit the back of his couch. Daniel climbed on top of her and attacked her pouty lips with his._

_Betty loved feeling Daniels muscles underneath his shirt as she let her hands roam his back. Daniels hand traveled down to her hip as he pressed himself into her more. Than his hand roamed down to her leg and disappeared underneath her dress as he helped remove her panties that he noticed were black with pink flowers on them._

_Daniel got up off her just enough so she could help him unzip his pants to be able to pull his pants and boxers down over his butt. He sat down on his couch so Betty could straddle his legs. He lifted the skirt of Betty's dress as she slid down his manhood slowly. She was pretty turned on as she rocked slowly as she kissed Daniel's neck. Daniel moaned at the friction of the rocking and Betty's lips on his neck._

_Daniel let his hands caress her satiny bottom as she found a rhythm that both of them could enjoy. Daniel gripped her butt when the sensation felt to good and he was about to lose it. Betty kissed his lips as she put her fingers through his hair. _

"_Betty … I'm going… To lose it soon.." Daniel managed to get out as he saw her eyes had that glossed over look she got right before she was about to have an orgasm._

"_Me… Too.. She let out as her breathing became ragged and she closed her eyes as rode him a little bit faster._

_Betty's let out a small moan as she shuddered in Daniels arms. Daniel grunted one last time as his orgasm hit. He placed his forehead to hers as they both tried to cool down from their high they feeling. Daniel opened his Blue eyes to see a pair of brown eyes staring at him._

"_I am so glad that we did that." Betty said with a small giggle. Daniel laughed slightly as he was overwhelmed with wanting to tell her how much he loved her. She looked so beautiful on top of his lap. Her hair was slightly disheveled and her cheeks were flushed with scarlet. Her Chocolate brown eyes still had that smoldering look to it._

"_Betty, I love you!" Daniel softly said as his heart rate exceeded for the second time in a matter of 30 minutes._

"_I love you too Daniel." Betty let out as she kissed his lips. _


	5. Chapter 5

Daniel and Betty made it back to the office with ten minutes to spare to get ready for the meeting. They both had a glow about them that nobody could dismiss. It was almost infectious. Amanda noticed the way Daniel smiled at Betty as they entered the building, something was going on between them. She also noticed that his arm was around her and his clothes were slightly wrinkled. Kind of like they use to be when her and Daniel used to have sex. A light bulb went off in Amanda's head and she knew what was going on. She had to tell Marc.

Marc could not believe it when Amanda told him the news. He almost fell out of his chair when she announced the new gossip.

"Are you sure Mandy?" "Because we could get in big trouble by Daniel if you're wrong." Marc asked as he looked over at Amanda. She had a bag of peanuts and a snickers bar in her hand and he knew she was telling the truth.

"So what are we going to do about this information?" He asked

"Lets tell Willamina the news." "I am sure she would love to hear this one." Amanda said evilly. Betty Suarez was not going to sleep with the man that Amanda pined over for months and get a way with it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" I can not believe we went back to your house, did what we did, and still had time to eat and be back here before the meeting." Betty let out as she sat on Daniel desk slightly as he looked over the notes for the meeting.

"Well Betty we just make a good team." Daniel said as he gave her a cute smile.

"Did you mean it Daniel when you said you loved me?" Betty asked in a whisper. She knew that she told him she loved him also but she meant it. Daniel knew he probably should have waited to tell her he loved her when they were on a date but he could not help himself.

"Yes, but this not the place or the time for that conversation." "So lets talk about this after work." He let out as he squeezed her hand.

"Ok, are you all set for the meeting?" Betty asked changing the subject. Daniel noticed the dejected look on her face but he could not have that conversation here where someone could walk in on them.

" Betty, I would love to tell you all the reasons why I care about you. But I just think it is best that I wait until later when no one could interrupt our time together." He reassured her as he smiled at her. Betty smiled back feeling a little bit better.

"Lets not keep Fabia waiting." Betty exclaimed as they walked to the board room. Fabia sat there with her dog clutched underneath her arms. Fabia noticed the difference between Betty and Daniel. They looked so relaxed with one another. Fabia remembered the first time they were doing a spread for her line of beauty products and how uncomfortable they seemed with one another. But this time they almost, if she was not mistaken, looked like they were in love.

The meeting went very well and Fabia was impressed with the ideas they had for the spread. Betty was cleaning up her notes when Amanda walked up to her and huffed at her.

" I know your little secret Betty!" Amanda let out.

"What are you talking about Amanda?" Betty said annoyed. "_What was Amanda talking about_ ?" Betty thought as she rolled her eyes but than Betty started to panic. " _What if Amanda knows about Daniel and Her." _

"Do not play dumb with me Betty." "I know about you and Daniel." Amanda snarled as she saw the panic in Betty's eyes.

"Really.. Amanda… I really do not know what you are talking about." Betty said shakily.

"You can pretend all you want that you have no clue what I am talking about but I will be watching you." Amanda warned as she walked off. Betty sat down in the chair that was next to her when Amanda left. Betty could not Believe that Amanda figured it out. "W_ere we being that obvious." " I have got to talk to Daniel." _Betty got up from her seat and ran to Daniel's office. Daniel was on the phone to Vincent Biancihi when he saw the panic look in Betty's eyes.

"Hey Vincent, Can I call you back?" Daniel asked. "Sure, No problem." Vincent said as he hung up. Daniel hung up and immediately went over to Betty.

"Betty, What's wrong?" Daniel asked concerned.

"Amanda… Knows about us!" Betty let out as she plopped down on the couch in Daniels office.

"What do you mean Amanda knows?" Daniel asked as he sat down beside her.

"She came up to me after the meeting and said that she knew about me and you." Betty said as she looked at Daniels face. Daniel had a huge smile on his face and he almost started laughing.

"Daniel… Why do I get the feeling that you want to laugh at me." Betty asked slightly annoyed that he did not care about Amanda knowing.

"Betty, I stopped caring about what Amanda had to say or think along time ago." "She is just trying to get you to confess." Daniel softly said as squeezed her hand. "Beside would it be that bad if everyone knew that we were together?" Daniel asked as he got the answer to his question when Betty looked at him a little upset that he would even consider it.

"I know Betty, It is too soon." Daniel said a little sad that he had to keep their relationship a secret for a little bit longer.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once everyone had left Mode Daniel took Betty home to her house in Queens. Betty invited him inside telling him that it was Meatloaf night and she would love it if he would stay for a while.

"Of course I will." Daniel said as he told the driver to go home for the night. He would find another way home.

Betty and Daniel walked into the house and were greeted by Ignacio. Ignacio took a look at the pair and smiled. Hilda had informed him that Betty was in love with him and her father could not have been more pleased. Daniel had wiggled his way into the Suarez's family and Ignacio started to see him as the son he never had.

"Daniel it is nice to see you again." Daniel held out his hand and he was about to say hi when Ignacio pulled him in for a very manly hug. "Mr. Suarez, it is nice to see you again too."

Hilda smiled as she noticed Daniel and Betty enter the living room. Hilda could see the love that radiated off of them and she was happy for her sister.

"Hey Daniel, it is a pleasure to see you again!" Hilda announced

"Good to see you too Hilda." Daniel let out as he gave Hilda a hug as well. Justin came running down the stairs. He was not staying because he was going to the movies with his friends. Justin stopped at the end of the stairs as he noticed Daniel and Betty were standing in the living room.

"Hi Aunt Betty!" "Hi Mr. Meade." Justin said timidly as he looked up at Daniel. Justin wanted to be just like Daniel when he got older. He wanted to be able to be Editor and Chief one day.

"Hey Justin!" "Where are you off to." Betty asked as she noticed he was getting ready to leave.

"I am going to the movies to see the new Jessica Simpson movie Major Movie Star." "Because everyone knows she fabulous." Justin let out as is friends showed up at the door.

The rest of the night went really well. Daniel and Betty sat and watched a movie that was on T.V. everyone else had gone to bed. Daniel had an arm around Betty and Betty had her head on his shoulder. When the movie was over Daniel looked down and noticed Betty was asleep. His heart warmed as he looked at her and he leaned down and kissed the top of her head as he too fell asleep.

The next morning that is how Hilda found them when she walked down stairs to make coffee. They looked so peaceful as they laid there that she did not want to wake them up. Luckily Daniel groaned and opened his eyes and noticed that they were late for work. But he had to admit that was the best sleep he had gotten.

"Good morning Daniel." Hilda quietly said as she noticed Betty was still asleep.

"Good Morning." Daniel said softly as he gently removed himself from the couch. He laid Betty's head down on the pillow. He contemplated putting Betty upstairs in her room and giving her the day off since she looked so peaceful laying there. But he knew he would die if he did not see her face all day.

"You know she'll be mad if you do not wake her up." Hilda let out as she handed him a cup of coffee. Daniel sat down at the kitchen table.

"I know, I just want to give her five more minutes of sleep." "Were late as it is." Daniel said as he looked over at Betty sleeping.

"You know if you hurt her I will have no problem kicking your ass " Hilda said seriously. She knew he would rather die than hurt Betty but she had to say it anyway.

"I know, I give you permission to kick my ass if I ever do." "But I would never intentionally hurt your sister for the world." Daniel announced

"That so sweet Daniel.." Betty let out with a sleep filled voice as she walked in the kitchen grabbing a cup and pouring coffee for herself.

"Hey, where's my morning kiss?" Daniel asked as he looked at her. Betty smiled at him and than smacked his arm.

"What was that for?" Daniel questioned as feigned being hurt.

"Thanks for not waking me up, now were late for work." "And you have an appointment at 12:00 with Vincent." Betty said as she looked at the clock it was 9:00a.m. and Daniel and Her should have been to work two hours ago.

"I know, I know, but I am not moving from this chair until I get a morning Kiss." Daniel stubbornly said. Hilda laughed as she got up and said.

"Kiss your boyfriend already." Betty smiled as she leaned down as she put a small kiss on his lips. Daniel pulled her down on his lap and deepened the kiss.

"Good morning Betty!"

"Good morning Daniel!"


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N I am so sorry for the delay in updates but with work and I had a big test last weekend that I studied for I could not update. But here is a long chapter and I will probably update another chapter tomorrow or Monday. _

Betty got to work before Daniel did. She had a smile on her face as she thought of this morning. Daniel stayed and ate breakfast with her whole family and than he went home to get ready for work. He was so attentive to her at the table this morning, rubbing her knee or back. Ignacio could see that his daughter had picked a winner with Daniel and he could see the love they shared for one another as they sat across from him.

Betty made it to her desk and froze. There stood Henry looking just as good as he left. He smiled and held a bouquet of pink Gerber Daisies. Betty was completely speechless and she felt the walls of the building come in on her and before she could utter a peep she collapsed on the ground.

Daniel saw the whole thing as he walked to his office. The nerve of Henry to come back he wanted to give Henry a piece of his mind but the minute Betty collapsed that was his only concern. Daniel ran over to her as she laid there. Her face was pale and her whole body was clammy.

"Betty.. Betty.. please wake up." Daniel let out in a panic. He stroked her hair. Amanda had seen the whole thing and snickered to herself as she dialed 911. She had called Henry and had told him that Betty missed him terribly and he needed to come back to New York City. As Betty laid there though Amanda started to feel bad.

"What are you doing here Henry?" Daniel asked as he tried to hold back any anger he had for him.

"Amanda called me and told me Betty missed me terribly and that I needed to come to New York City." Henry exclaimed. Daniel never wanted to hit a woman so bad in his life. Betty tried to tell him that Amanda knew about them and he laughed thinking that Amanda was just trying to scare her. But now he knew the truth.

"Henry, stay with Betty until the ambulance gets here." "I need to have a chat with Amanda." Daniel was seething mad as he stormed up to Amanda.

"What the Fuck is the matter with you?" Daniel yelled. "You know what Amanda yes Betty and I are together, Happy now, had your fun!"

"Daniel I…" Amanda stuttered

"No, I think it would be wise if you just keep your mouth shut." "God and to think that I actually thought better of you." "Grow up Amanda!" Daniel angrily said as he turn on his heel and walked back to see that the medical people were working on waking up Betty. They put some salt under her nose and immediately she was a wake.

Betty woke to up to a pair of blue eyes that she had grown to love more than anything staring down at her. Daniel was smiling at her as he saw that she was conscious. Henry was sitting next to Daniel and the Medic was next them.

Ms. Suarez have you eaten today?" The medic asked as he was checking her blood pressure.

"Yes!" Betty announced.

"Do you remember what you ate today?" Betty had a confused look on her face when the medic asked her this and Daniel could tell that she was still overwhelmed.

"She had eggs, bacon, and pancakes." "She also had a cup of coffee and some orange juice.

"Well that definitely a healthy appetite." The medic pointed out. Betty got defensive at that comment.

"What are you trying to say?" "That I'm Fat!" Betty argued as she try to get up and get in the mans face but she got up to quickly and got dizzy.

"Whoa Betty take it easy nobody is calling you fat." Daniel let out as he looked at the guy with a Dare you say otherwise look.

"Miss, I was not trying to say you were fat." "I just thought you working at a Fashion magazine that you fainted because you were not eating." The medic stated.

"Do you live with her sir?" The medic asked Daniel as Daniel stroked Betty's hair as she had her head on his chest. "Because if you do it would be in her best interest to not fall asleep for a good two hours when she gets home." "With a nasty bump on her head like she has she needs to stay awake for a while." The medic pointed out.

"No, I do not live with her." "But I will make sure her family finds that out." Daniel said.

"I am sorry I just assumed since you knew what she had for breakfast you guys lived together." The medic announced. Henry was looking between Betty and Daniel and could see them both blush at that comment.

"No, he just was at my house this morning." Betty softly said as she tried to sit up. Betty saw that Henry looked a little hurt by what he found out. But than again it could have been concern for her well being. Daniel helped Betty up as the medic left. They did not feel Betty needed to go to the hospital. Daniel moved her to his office as Henry followed behind them.

"Henry what are you doing here?" Betty asked

"Well, Charlie was never pregnant and she lied about the paternity test also." "So I came back to see you and I probably should have called first bout Amanda some how got my phone number and called me to tell me you were miserable without me." He explained. Betty was about to protest but Henry continued.

"But when I saw you earlier arriving at your desk I could see that was not the case." "You were glowing and I know it was not because of me." Henry smiled at her.

"Wow that ex girlfriend of yours really put you through the ringer, didn't she" Daniel said as he felt kind of bad that Henry had to put up with that.

"Yah, you can say that again." Henry announced. Betty looked at Henry and could tell that he looked wore out. Her heart hurt for him. She could not believe Charlie could do something like that to some one as sweet as Henry.

"Daniel can I have a moment with Henry alone?" Betty asked as she looked at Daniel. Daniel was surprised but he knew she needed to have this closure with him.

"Sure, I will be outside if you need me." Daniel announced as he winked at Betty.

"I am so sorry Henry that Charlie put you through that." "But what did you think was going to happen when you came back here today." Betty asked in the nicest way possible.

"I thought…you know what it does not matter…. It will be nothing like it was a month ago." Henry let out. As he stared at Betty.

"Henry I have to admit when you left I was completely miserable." "I lost my best friend and my lover who I loved so much." "But after I cried and thought about it I knew I had to move on because I did not think for a second you would be back." Betty explained.

"Leaving you was the hardest thing I had to do Betty." "I mean I miss you and I miss living together." "Waking up and seeing your face everyday." "But your right and I realized after I saw how happy you are that I need to move on." Henry said softly as he sat next to betty.

"Henry for what it's worth I will always love you." "You are a wonderful man and I will always be here for you know matter what." "When find that one person you were meant to be with I want to be the first person who finds out after your mom." Betty announced with a smile. Henry grinned and hugged her.

"You can count on that." "So, what is up with you and Daniel?" Henry asked. The blush on Betty's face was a dead give away.

"Is it wrong of me to love him so soon after we broke up?" Betty asked

"No, you have a big heart Betty." "No one can blame you for that." Henry said.

"Thanks Henry!" "Well I have got to go and try to find a new apartment since I no longer have mine." Henry announced

"Actually, I have been taking care of your apartment since you left." "I haven't lived there because there is to many memories but I kept it from getting rented just in case you did come back." Betty exclaimed.

"Betty you're one in a million you know that." Henry complimented.

"No, but its always nice to hear." Betty said softly. "Bye Henry."

"Bye Betty, Maybe we can do lunch one day just as friends." Henry announced.

"Yeah, That would be great." Betty let out as she gave Henry a big smile. Henry exited Daniels office to see that he was talking on the phone at Betty's desk. Daniel was canceling his lunch appointment with Vincent so he could take Betty home. He saw Henry walk up to him. Daniel hung up the phone with Vincent.

"Take good care of Betty." "She only deserves the best." "I only wish I could have been that for her." Henry said sadly.

"Henry you know I will." Daniel let out as he extended his hand to Henry. "So, do you want your job back."

"Actually I am going to go on a long vacation and see the world." "I have some money saved and I think I deserve it with everything Charlie put me through." Henry exclaimed

"I really do not blame you for wanting to do that." Daniel said. "When you come back you will always have a job here at Mode."

"Thanks Daniel." Henry left with his heart feeling a little better than it did when he got there. He knew he had to move on. He saw Amanda sitting at her desk with tears streaming down her face. He felt bad for her but he was slightly pissed off that she lied to him. He grabbed some tissues and handed them to her.

"Thanks, Grustick." Amanda sobbed as she put her arms around Henry. Henry did not know what to think but he wrapped his arms around her. He sat there and listened to her for a good hour before he actually left. Amanda was now realizing what Betty saw in Henry. "_God he really is amazing."_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daniel entered his office and saw that Betty had a very cute smirk on her face. She was still sitting in the chaise lounge and it was the first time he notice what she was wearing. She had a pretty light blue dress on and a crème colored cardigan that went with it. Her hair was down and messy from passing out but she never looked prettier.

"What are you smiling at?" Daniel asked her as he moved her legs to sit down with her.

"You!" Betty explained as she blushed

"What about me?" Daniel questioned

" You are just amazing." Betty said as she leaned in and pecked his lips softly. Daniel was shocked at the move but did not complain once.

"Well I guess are secret out, people know were together now." Daniel said softly as he looked into her chocolate brown eyes.

"I do not care, what is the point of being in love with someone if you can not express your love for them." Betty explained as wrapped her arms around Daniel and kissed him passionately. Daniel deepened the kissed but pulled back and leaned his forehead against her.

"Are you sure you do not care?" Daniel asked

"I would not have said if I did not mean it." Betty said as she smiled at him.

"Well how about me and you go out and get some dinner later when you feel better and than maybe I can get us tickets to see Wicked." Daniel announced as he saw Betty's whole face light with a smile.

"Sounds fantastic but are you forgetting I got banned from there after what happened between Henry and I." Betty said as Daniel chuckled slightly.

"Oh please Betty I am pretty sure they have forgotten about you." Daniel said laughing.

"Well ok I think that would be great."

"Good, I want to be able to go with you to see it this time." "Maybe I can even pretend to yawn so I can put my arm around you."

"Daniel, I think we have passed that stage in our relationship and better yet you're my boyfriend you do not have to pretend to put your arm around me you could just do it whenever you want to." "I promise I will not be complaining." Betty said teasing him.

"You're right were beyond the awkward stage." "We have definitely moved on to the I get to touch you whenever I want stage." Daniel teased her back as he lightly caressed her arm.

" You are a bad boy Daniel Meade, and anyways haven't you already figured it out that I am always right." Betty said Daniel shook his head as he leaned in to kiss her

"Yah, Yah, smart ass." Daniel said softly ashe kissed her lips with all the love that he had for this woman.


	7. Chapter 7

Daniel took Betty home early after they made plans to have a date since they had not planned anything since they started dating. Since he had taking her home at two in the afternoon he hung out with her until four. They watched TV and played cards with Justin when he got home from school. Betty loved it that Daniel felt comfortable hanging out at her house instead of always going to his. She knew they would have more privacy at his but she wanted him to love her family and by the way Daniel acted around them she felt he did.

Daniel loved being at Betty's house. They were a real family and that is what he needed. His family had gotten a lot better since his dad had a heart attack but there was still a lot that the Meade's needed to work on. Daniel loved Betty's family and he would probably do anything for anyone of them. They have been so nice to him since Betty has been his assistant and now that Betty was more to him then that he really wanted to take care of her whole family.

Daniel left at four so Betty can relax and get ready for their date. She was so excited about her date that she decided to take a bath and start getting ready early. She spent a whole hour in the bathtub soaking, shaving her legs, and making sure she smelled like that vanilla Daniel loved so much. After she was finished she had Hilda come in and help her find something for her to wear that would look classy yet sexy. Betty could not remember if she ever spent this much time trying to impress someone. She knew Daniel loved her for her but for some reason she always wanted to look like a million dollars. "_I guess love makes you do crazy things." Betty thought._

Hilda helped Betty pick out a dress that looked fantastic on her. The dress was a simple black color that stopped just below Betty's knees. It showed just enough of her neck and her legs both places that Daniel loved on her body. Hilda even picked out some pretty light purple bra and panties for her to wear underneath it. Betty blushed and laughed it was usually Betty helping Hilda get ready for a date not the other way around.

"Jeez Betty, you really need to stop blushing you and Daniel have had sex enough that you do not need to blush every time." Hilda explained as she shook her head at Betty.

"Well I guess I am still waiting to wake up from the dream I am having, so, please pinch me to make this real for me." Betty announced Hilda pinched hard. Betty let out a yelp and knew she was being silly.

"Is it so hard for you to believe that Daniel really loves you more than anything." "You are very lucky to have fallen in love twice Betty." "Once with Henry and now with Daniel." "A lot of people wait a whole lifetime before they fall in love and you are getting to experience this more than once." Hilda said softly as she sat next to Betty on the bed.

"Live in the moment Betty because you never know when it is going to be your last." Hilda sadly said as a tear came down her face. Betty pulled her sister in for a hug knowing that it was still hard for Hilda. Hilda missed Santos everyday and she did not know if she would ever stop missing him.

"Hilda, I know you still miss Santos and he was your one true love but you are going to find love again I can promise you that." Betty said. Ignacio came to Betty's door and saw his daughters hugging.

"Is everything alright?" He asked

"Yeah, just getting sentimental that is all." Hilda let out as she smiled at her dad.

"Betty, Daniel is here."

" Ok dad, I will be right down." Betty announced as she slipped her high heels on. Ignacio went down stairs to let Daniel know.

"Betty will be down in just a moment."

"Ok." Daniel was about to take a seat on the couch when he heard heels coming down the steps. When Betty was in plain view Daniel had to take a seat. She was breath taking in her black dress she was wearing. "_How could I have never realized how incredibly beautiful she really was." Daniel thought._

"You look Beautiful Betty." Daniel complimented as he held out a bouquet of White Lilies.

"You look amazing in that suit Daniel and thank you for the Lilies." "There my other favorite flower." Betty announced Daniel was wearing a Black Suit with a matching black tie. Betty always thought that Daniel looked Hot in his suit but tonight he looked classy and almost relaxed. He smelled incredible and did not know if she could wait till later to pounce on him.

"Well we better get going we have reservations at seven and it is a surprise wear I am taking you." Plus I wanted to take you one other place before our reservation." Daniel said

"Ok well than we should get going." "By guys see tomorrow morning." "Love you." Betty let out as they walked out the door.

Daniel and Betty got in the town car and drove to their first stop. Daniel blind folded Betty so she would not know where they were going. They drove until they got to their location. Daniel helped her out of the car and took her through the back way of the location they needed to be. Betty was getting rather frustrated and wanted the blind fold off. Once they got to where they were supposed to be Daniel took off the blind fold. Betty almost fell over when she realized where they were at. Daniel had taking her to Tiffany's and from what she could tell he wanted to purpose because he was kneeling on one knee.

"Betty I do not think I've loved anyone the way I love you." "You are the most wonderful, loving, sweet, beautiful, and understanding person I've ever met." "You make me want to be a better man." "Betty will you marry me?" Daniel asked his hand was shaking and he was scared.

" Yes." Betty said in a whisper. Daniel almost did not hear her but when he saw her nod her head with her yes he jumped up and twirled her around.

"I love you Daniel more than anything in this world." "You are everything to me and more and I can not wait to spend my whole life with you." Betty explained as tears fell down her cheeks. Daniel kissed her with all the love he felt for her and could not wait to spend his life with her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daniel had taking Betty to Tavern on the Green for dinner and than they had so much fun watching Wicked. Daniel even teased her about how the play was not as interesting as finding her and Henry flying on that giant ring during the play. She lightly swatted his arm.

They were still laughing at the time they had seen Wicked together when they made it back to Daniel's condo. Betty removed her black sweater from her arms and sat down on the couch. Daniel stopped laughing long enough to stare at Betty as she laughed. He loved the way she laughed. Her eyes shined and her cheeks got all red, and her smile was breathtaking since she had her braces removed. Betty noticed Daniel had stopped laughing and suddenly she felt a little exposed.

"What are you staring at?" Betty asked softly.

"You, your so beautiful Betty." "Especially when you laugh." Daniel said as he sat do next to her.

"Thank you!" Betty leaned in and was about to kiss Daniel on the nose when Daniel captured her face in his hands and kissed her. He wanted to make love to so bad! His tongue made its way into her mouth and Betty let out a small moan. Daniel leaned her back on the sofa as he continued to kiss her. He made his way down her neck while he let his hands roam her body. Daniel stopped long enough so Betty could help remove the dress she was wearing. He stood there as she was now standing there in the pretty light purple bra and panties and gulped slightly. The panties and bra left nothing to the imagination as he could see her aroused nipples through the material.

Betty started to feel a little self conscious with Daniel being the only one with little on, so, she started to unbutton and untuck Daniels shirt from his pants. Daniel helped remove the shirt and then helped with his pants until he was now down to his underwear. Betty could see how aroused he was and took his hand and led him to his bedroom. Once they were in his room she gently pushed him on the bed. She crawled on top of him kissing up his chest. Daniel never thought Betty would be this bold but than again she definitely changed since she started seeing him. She lightly kissed his lips as Daniel let his hands roam her soft skin on her back. He unclasped her bra as Betty slowly grinded up against his body. Daniel flipped her over so he was the one in control. He hooked his finger in her panties as he slowly removed them down her beautiful legs. He removed his underwear and than started to kiss her neck. Betty could not take anymore of this torture as she moaned a little louder as Daniel swirled his tongue around her nipple.

"Daniel please!" Betty begged. Daniel kissed her lips as he enter her. Betty groaned slightly as Daniel pulled out and back in again. Betty wrapped her legs around his waist to feel him deeper inside of her. Daniel rocked her body until he could not rock anymore. Betty felt every muscle of her tighten as she screamed Daniel name when her orgasm cursed through her body. Daniel sped the rhythm up as he shuddered and collapsed onto Betty's chest.

"God I love you!" Daniel let out

"I love you too Daniel!" Betty said softly as she rubbed his slick back. There was no where else either one of them wanted to be but right where they were.


	8. Chapter 8

Henry had been in Cabo San Lucas for more than four days and he never thought he had been more relaxed. He did not bother slicking back his hair, he had a tan on his usually white body, and he hadn't shaved since he left. He looked good and this is exactly what he needed to get away. He had been sipping his margarita at the small bar and he could not keep his eyes off the beautiful waitress.

Maricella noticed the handsome stranger as soon as he walked in. She noticed he was a tourist because no one that relaxed and good looking could be from here. She was a beautiful woman long, dark, wavy hair. Big caramel eyes , and natural sun kissed skin that was flawless. Henry noticed her curvy figure and long tan legs and he inwardly groaned.

Maricella noticed Henrys light chocolate brown eyes and his perfect lips and was very tempted to take him back to her apartment.

" Another margarita Senor." She asked

" Gracias, and you can call me Henry." He announced as he smiled at her. Maricella smiled back and Henry almost fell out of his seat. Her smile was breathtaking.

"Ok Henry." They stared at one another. Neither one of them realized what was happening but they were totally loving it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Betty sat at Daniel kitchen table looking through Bridal magazines. She could not believe that it had already been a month since Daniel had proposed and her family was ecstatic. They still haven't mention anything to Daniel side of the family except for Alexis and she was all for it. Daniel came up behind Betty and wrapped his arms around her as she flipped through the magazines. He kissed her cheek as she leaned back to relish how good it felt to have his arms around her.

"What are you doing sweetie?" Daniel asked as he looked at the magazine she was looking at.

"I was looking at wedding ideas!" She said as Daniel moved to sit next to her.

"Do you want any help thinking about these ideas?" Daniel questioned.

"No, I think this is something I need to do on my own." Betty did not want Daniel knowing she was looking for a wedding dress. Daniel had a dejected look on his face and Betty mentally kicked herself. She leaned in and kissed his nose than his lips. The kiss got a little steamy as Betty moved so she was straddling his lap. She rested her forehead against his to catch her breath before she spoke.

"Thank you for offering to help me, it is just that I am looking for Wedding dress ideas and I want it to be a surprise for you." She said. Daniel smiled.

"I understand completely." Daniel let out as he kissed her lips one more time.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been two wonderful weeks and Henry did not want to leave Cabo San Lucas. He woke up in the morning with Maricella's head on his chest and he was saddened. She was so amazing, beautiful, sexy, and an awesome lover. He had to leave her tomorrow and he didn't no if he could. This was the first time in his life that he fell in love so quickly with someone. Maricella stirred slightly and opened her eyes and looked up at Henry. She smiled softly at him and than gave him a good morning kiss. She laid her head back down on his chest.

"Good Morning Beautiful!" Henry let out as he rubbed her back. She had his New York City t-shirt on and he thought she looked better in it than him.

"Good Morning Henry." She said with her cute accent.

"I do not know how I am going to leave you tomorrow?" Henry announced. He could see the saddened expression on her face and did not say another word.

"I do not want to talk about that!" "Lets enjoy the time we do have and than we can talk about it later." Maricella said as she got up to go use the restroom.

"How about I order us some breakfast?" Henry asked as he got up and pulled his pajama pants over his boxer briefs.

"Sounds good." She entered the bathroom and shut the door. Tears ran down her face as she let out a small and quiet sob. She could not let Henry see her cry. She did not want him to leave at all. He was the first man that she honestly could say that she loved.

Henry sat on the couch of his hotel room and let his emotions take over. Tears fell down his cheeks as he thought about leaving her. If he could he would stuff her away in his suit case and take her with him. He knew legally he couldn't because he wouldn't know how to lie to save his life. She had no Visa and he did not have the time to help her get one. Unless he married her than she could come back with him legally…. It was like a light bulb went off in Henry's head.

"Maricella, could you come out here please." Maricella came out of the bathroom and Henry could tell she had been crying.

"What is it Henry?" Maricella asked as she sat down next to him.

"I have a way that you could come back with me to New York City." He explained.

"How's that?" She asked

"Well we could get married!" Henry let out. Maricella eyes widen and she burst out laughing… Henry and her could not get married they only knew each other for two weeks.

"What is so funny, I am being serious." Henry said put off by the fact that she was laughing.

"I am not laughing at you." "I just think that would be a bad idea we have only known each other for two weeks." Maricella explained.

"What you don't want to marry me?" Henry asked. Maricella looked at him like he was crazy. Of course she would love to marry him eventually but not right now.

" Henry, Of course I want to marry you!" "I just want to wait until we've known each other a little bit longer than two weeks."

"I understand, but I do not want to leave you." Henry let out

"I do not want you to leave either but that is how life goes." Maricella announced as she grabbed his hand.

"Please marry me Maricella, I promise you I will make you happy." Henry begged.

"I can't Henry…"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Betty lay awake staring at the ceiling of Daniels condo. She thought a lot about the last couple of weeks with Daniel and she could not help but let out a quiet squeal..

Daniel heard the tiny squeal and chuckled slightly as he turned around towards Betty.

"What are you squealing about?" He asked

"Just thinking about you that's all." Betty said as she laid her head on his chest. Daniel wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead.

"So now that we have a wedding date set are we going tomorrow to find a place to get married?" Daniel asked

"Yes!" "I thought we could go check out that pizza place where we had our first business date at.." Betty let out as she remembered how much fun her and Daniel had when they went there. Daniel looked at her and laughed..

"You want to get married there!" "Betty I thought you wanted to get married at a church.." Daniel asked.

"Well not get married but maybe have our reception there since it has memories." Betty let out. "And then maybe our guest can do karaoke for fun."

"Whatever your big heart wants will do it." Daniel said as he smiled at that night they went out all night. They did have fun and he was happy that he experienced that with her.

"Thank you, I love you so much.." Betty said softly as she kissed his lips.

"I love you too.."


	9. Chapter 9

Betty woke up to the sound of water running in the bathroom of Daniel's house. She smiled as she made her way into the bathroom and saw that Daniel was brushing his teeth. He smiled down at her as she watched him. She was wearing one of his button downs and some light pink panties underneath. She had her hair pulled on top of her head and Daniel noticed she had her glasses on. Daniel honestly missed those beautiful red framed glasses and was glad that she was wearing them.

"Wow, I never thought I was going to ever see those again." Daniel let out. As betty sat down on the counter. Daniel started to put shaving cream on his face and Betty got an idea.

"You know what I always fantasized about?" Betty asked Daniel

"What?" "I always wanted to be able to shave a mans beard." "It always looked so sexy in the movies." Betty said as she stared at Daniel. Daniel grabbed his razor and handed it to Betty. Betty let out a squeal as Daniel was going to fulfill her fantasy for her.

"Be careful though ok." Daniel warned slightly. Never has woman asked him to be able to shave his beard and he found the whole thing kind of Hot!

"Thank you for letting me do this." Betty said as she careful went down his face with the razor. Daniel adjusted so he was in between her legs. He grabbed the tops of her thighs to steady himself as she continued to shave his beard. Once she was finished she used the towel to clean off the left over shaving cream off his face. Daniel could not believe how incredibly erotic that was.

"How does it feel?" He questioned as Betty leaned in and rubbed her cheek against his. She whispered in his ear exactly how it felt.

"Very smooth!" "But to be honest with you I like it against my skin when it is a little rough also. Daniel inwardly groaned. Betty gave a sweet kiss on the lips. Daniel deepened the kiss by invading her mouth with his tongue. Betty wrapped her legs around Daniel to draw him in closer to her.

"Betty.." Daniel panted as he picked her up off the counter and brought her back into the bedroom….

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Henry sat on the plane back home from Cabo San Lucas grinning from ear to ear. Maricella agreed to marry him after a lot of persuading. They talked to her parents about Henry marrying her and they thought it would be best for Maricella to go to America with Henry. Maricella was looking out the window of the plane as the statue of Liberty came into view. She had never got a chance to travel any further than different parts of Mexico and she was more then overwhelmed. Henry lightly squeezed her hand as he noticed how big her eyes got.

"Henry, it is so beautiful here." Maricella let out as she stared at her husband.. "I am so glad that I married you."

"I love you Maricella.." Henry announced softly as he lifted her hand and kissed it.

"I love you too." They landed safely and started to un board the plane. Maricella did not have much with her and Henry promised he would take her shopping as soon as tomorrow.

They got all their luggage and made their way outside of the La Guardia Airport. He knew there was one person he needed to call but he figured he would do when he got Maricella settled into their apartment.

Thirty minutes later Henry was carrying Maricella over the threshold of their apartment. Maricella saw that it definitely needed a woman's touch but it was perfect just like Henry.

"So what do you think of your new home!" Henry asked as he wrapped his arms around her.

"It is perfect.." "You are going to let me add to it?" Maricella questioned Henry knew she would want to add a little bit of a woman's touch to the apartment and was complete ok with that.

"Of course." He said as he kissed her lips. Maricella deepened the kiss as she let her tongue invade his mouth. Henry let out a small moan into her mouth as she glazed her hand down to his butt. He back her up until her legs hit the bed. They laid down on it as Henry continued to kiss her. He helped her out of her black blouse, so, he could feel her smooth skin against his hand. Maricella gripped the bottom of his shirt as she helped him remove it off his body. Henrys lips traveled down her neck as he licked and nipped the supple skin that was revealed.

He slowly grinded his hips into her body as Maricella kissed his collarbone. Her lips on his body were driving him crazy and he wanted to touch the rest of her. He slowly let his hand travel down her leg and up her skirt to feel her satiny covered bottom. He pulled at the material of her panties to bring them down her silky legs. The skirt was removed with the rest of his clothing.

He laid back on top of her and kissed her as he gently entered her. Maricella bit down softly on his shoulder as he grinded into her slowly. She wrapped her legs around his waist to feel him deeper inside her as she clawed gently at his back. Henry sped the rhythm up when he could feel he was about to explode. Maricella closed her eyes tightly as pleasure cursed through her body and she screamed Henry's name. Not to long after her she heard her own name ringing in her hers and Henry was collapsed on to her body.

She ran a hand through his hair and down his slick back as they both laid there to cool off. Henry rolled off of her as he propped his head with his hand and smiled at her. He loved this woman so much and he was glad she agreed to marry him.

"I love you so much!" Henry announced as he leaned down and kissed her swollen lips.

"I love you too mi esposo!" Maricella mumbled into his mouth

"I like the sound of that mi esposa." Henry said softly as he pulled Maricella on top of him. Maricella giggled slightly until her and Henry proceed to make love for the second time.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Betty laid with her head on Daniels chest as he watched her sleep. He ran his fingers through her hair as he could feel her chest rise up and down gently. She was incredibly beautiful and he was glad they finally found a place to get married and had set a date. They decided that May 30th would be perfect to get married. Betty stirred in his arms and smiled as she looked up at Daniel's big blue eyes.

"Do you think are babies are going to have blue eyes like yours or brown ones like mine?" Betty asked as she laid her head down back on Daniels chest.

"I do not know, all I do know is that our little girls are going to be just as beautiful as their mother." Daniel complemented.

"You think so!" Betty let out with that beautiful smile of hers. "Oh, I get these braces off tomorrow." Betty ecstatically said as she smiled at Daniel.

"I have gotten quite used to these things especially on certain parts of my body." Betty blushed than her smile turned kind of saucy and sexy as she leaned in and playfully nipped his shoulder.

"You mean this part.." Daniel laughed as he rolled her on her back and took a playful bite out her neck.


	10. Chapter 10

Henry sat at the diner waiting for Betty to show up. He was nervous to tell her he had got married but he knew she would understand. He wanted her to like Maricella because her opinion mattered to him.

Betty walked into the diner and spotted Henry right away. He looked extremely good and she noticed the tan and he was even wearing jeans. His hair was kind of messy and he had a shadow from not shaving. The one thing she noticed the most was he was relaxed and that sparkle was back in his light chocolate brown eyes.

"Excuse me but what did you do to Henry?" Betty asked with a chuckle. She smiled at Henry and gave him a hug as she sat down.

"I left him back in Mexico. He was kind of getting on my nerves." Henry said laughing.

"You look great and relaxed. Are you wearing jeans?" Betty was amazed this was definitely not the same Henry that she saw a couple of months ago this Henry was… She couldn't put her finger on it but there was something different about him.

"So what is this big news you wanted to tell me about?" Betty asked

" Well she will be her in five minutes." Henry stated

"Who's she?"

"Henry…" Maricella walked into the diner and up to their table. Betty was taking back by this womans beauty. Maricella took one look at Betty and smiled.

"You must be Betty. I am Maricella." Betty noticed the Spanish accent and smiled. Henry was so in love that is why he looked so different and relaxed. Henry was getting some.

"Yes, I am Betty. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Betty, Maricella is my wife." Betty's eyes grew wide but than she smiled real big.

"Congratulations.." Betty said as she hugged Henry than Maricella.

"Thank you. I knew you would understand. So, how are you and Daniel doing?" Henry asked. Betty whole face lit up like a Christmas tree when Henry asked that.

"I take it that you guys are doing great." Henry said smiling.

"Were getting married May 30th and I have so much to do in the next month." Betty let out as she showed him the beautiful ring Daniel gave her. The ring was a princess cut three karat diamond with ½ karat diamonds all around the band. Maricella's eyes got big as she looked at the diamond. She took a look at her wedding band and smiled. Her wedding band was simple and elegant. Her ring was a beautiful white gold band with small baguettes on it. In the inside it was engraved with _My Heart, My Love, and My Soul!_ Henrys was engraved with the same thing. Henry noticed she was staring at her ring and he took her hand and squeezed it gently as he smiled at her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Betty had so much to tell Daniel when she got back to their condo. She had officially moved in with him since she spent most of her time there anyways. Of course twice a week they went over to her Dad's house and ate dinner and her and Hilda can plan the wedding.

Hilda had been seeing this guy named Tony who happened to own his own restaurant in Queens called _Antonio's Italian Food. _Betty was happy for Hilda that she has found someone that she wants to spend time with. Justin seems to like him too. So that was always a bonus for Hilda.

"Daniel…" Betty yelled as she entered their condo.

"Yah.. I am in the kitchen." Daniel yelled back. Betty walked into the kitchen and noticed Daniel was making a sandwich for lunch.

"So, how was your lunch date with Henry?" He asked with a cheeky smile.

"Ha. Ha. It was not a date and Henry got married." Betty announced more liked blurted it out.

"Really. To who." Daniel was intrigued. He did not think Henry had it in him to get married so quickly after he left.

"Her name is Maricella and he met her in Cabo. She is beautiful and has definitely been a good influence in Henry's life. I almost did not recognize Henry, he was so relaxed." Betty explained.

"Well good for Henry!" Daniel said as he kissed Betty on the forehead. Daniel looked over at Betty and noticed she looked relieved for a change. He was worried about her going to lunch with Henry to say the least. He did not want her to decide that she wanted to get back with Henry. But now that he sees her happy for Henry and relieved that he has found someone that will be good for him, he can relax and plan their future together.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been three weeks since Henry told Betty about Maricella. Henry and Maricella moved into a new condo when Henry got promoted to senior accountant for Mode magazine. Daniel was so thrilled Henry did not want Betty back he promoted him.

Henry arrived home right on time for dinner. He entered the house and could smell the food in the kitchen. To say he was starving would have been an under statement. He walked into the kitchen and smiled when he noticed Maricella had the table set up and she was cooking Chicken Enchiladas with Spanish rice for dinner. She knew it was his favorite, so, she decide to cook it for him.

"Hey sweetheart, dinner almost done so why don't you make yourself comfortable." Maricella said as Henry wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek. Just before his lips met her cheek Maricella rotated just enough so his lips touched hers.

"Ok I'm going to go change." He noticed Maricella was wearing a beautiful yellow sun dress, her hair was pulled with a clip and she was barefoot. Henry thought she looked good enough to eat. Henry walked down the hall to their room. He took off his tie and started to un button his shirt when he heard Maricella yell "Ow…"

Henry forgot about his shirt as he raced into the kitchen to see what happened. Tears ran down Maricella face and Henry's heart broke when he saw she was in pain. She was cutting some limes for the Margaritas when the knife sliced her finger. The cut wasn't to deep but it still hurt like Hell.

"It hurts really bad Henry.."

"I know sweet heart come on lets go get you a band aid and clean this up." Henry led them to the bedroom than to the bathroom. He put her finger under the cold water of the faucet she whimpered slightly. Henry wiped off her hand and then put some hydrogen peroxide, and a band aid. Than he kissed her wounded finger than her lips.

"Thank you." Maricella said softly as she wiped her tear streaked face with a tissue.

"Lets go eat, I am starving." Henry let out as he gave one more kiss before he left the room.

Maricella walked back into the dining room. Henry noticed she took out her clip and cleaned her face. She sat down at the table and smiled at her husband. He was everything to her.

"I love you Henry. I can not imagine what the last two months would have been like if I had stuck with telling you no. I'm thankful to have married someone who wants to take care of me." Maricella confessed.

"I love you too. You make it easy for me to take care of you. I thank god you said yes eventually. Even if you hadn't said yes I would have stayed until you did. I found someone who means the world to me and I will show you that for the rest of my life." Henry let out. He had moved from his chair to squatting in front of Maricella. He looked straight into her caramel eyes that sparkled. He was truly happy for once in his life.


End file.
